


First Sight

by melib2



Series: First Sight [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Gay Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melib2/pseuds/melib2
Summary: Estación tras estación, ya habia perdido la cuenta, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera podia recordar en que momento el hombre rubio subio pero sentia su insistente mirada sobre él a cada momento, lo noto mientras observaba su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana.Era un hombre atractivo, podria decirse bello y para Philippe era como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto...
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Series: First Sight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	First Sight

****First Sight** **

Bajó las escaleras despacio, no habia casi nadie en la estación, era tarde y ya debia estar en casa pero necesitaba ese momento de soledad, un espacio para él, para reponerse de todas las emociones vividas en el día.

Philippe espero pacientemente la llegada del tren, una vez este arribo entro con toda calma en el vagón y busco el mejor sitio disponible para sentarse, por la hora estaba casi desierto lo que hizo mas sencillo que pudiera sentirse cómodo.

Había sido un día extenuante y no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con Louis, practicamente salio huyendo de la oficina y ni siquiera espero a su chofer, tenia que salir de ahí porque sabia perfectamente que nunca llegarian a ningún acuerdo, lo entendia pero aún así siempre intentaba poder hacerlo ver su punto de vista y como siempre nunca conseguia hacerlo entrar en razón.

Suspiraba mirando por la ventana pasar la oscuridad del tunel y observando con detalle como de un momento a otro esta se convertia en luz para iniciar de nuevo el ciclo sin parar.

Tal como su propia vida, había prometido a su madre en su lecho de muerte que pasara lo que pasara siempre apoyaria a su hermano, pero en ciertos momentos lamentaba haber hecho esa promesa, por ejemplo ahora mismo casi no podia soportar la idea de compartir un momento mas junto a Louis.

Estación tras estación, ya habia perdido la cuenta, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera podia recordar en que momento el hombre rubio subio pero sentia su insistente mirada sobre él a cada momento, lo noto mientras observaba su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana.

Era un hombre atractivo, podria decirse bello y para Philippe era como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto...

En un momento lo noto sonreir, se extraño y hasta pensó que tal vez lo hacia para otra persona dentro del vagón, pero esa cálida y hermosa sonrisa estaba dedicada solo a él.

Philippe se acomodo en su asiento y le regreso la mirada pero esta vez no lo hizo por medio del reflejo del vidrio de la ventana si no que determinado a enfrentar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos volteo el rostro para verlo por primera vez.

El hombre rubio estaba recargado en los tubos de los asientos casi enfrente del suyo, se mantenia a una distancia cuidadosamente segura para ambos pero desde donde se permitia poder observar todos los movimientos de Philippe.

Philippe sintió como el rojo en sus mejillas se encendia, sus manos comenzaron a moverse por si mismas, toco su cabello y trato de arreglarlo, el dia habia sido tan pesado que estaba todo alborotado, haciendo que curiosos rizos sobre salieran del resto dandole mas bien un aspecto adorable, en todo caso se notaba que era un hombre trabajador al final de una jornada agotadora.

Fue en ese instante cuando Philippe aprovecho para verlo a sus anchas: El hombre era casi de su misma altura, llevaba una chaqueta azul marina y unos vaqueros que marcaban su cadera de forma irresistible, su cabello estaba recogido de una forma descuidada que lo hacia ver simplemente hermoso, casual y seguro de si mismo.

El extraño rubio seguia sonriendo, cada gesto que hacia Philippe parecia fascinarlo mas y mas, no le molesto ser observado por el contrario entonces parecio comenzar a modelar parte de su anatomia para Philippe, colocandose un poco de lado para que tambien pudiera ver parte de su trasero y su perfil.

Varios pasajeros abordaron el vagon haciendo que su conexion visual se viera interrumpida, parecia que el rubio queria acercarse y sentarse a su lado, pero una chica joven aprovecho el lugar vacio y se coloco a lado de Philippe, el hombre rubio hizo una cara de desilusión y solo se dedico a observar y esperar.

Estacion tras estacion pasaron de esa forma con gente subiendo y bajando, todos esos extraños siendo testigos de ese primer encuentro.

Philippe podia sentir que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, el rubio se sento casi frente a él y seguia observandolo, como comiendose cada detalle de la figura de Philippe.

Un pitido al fondo que avisaba la siguiente estacion, la chica a su lado por fin se levanto dejando cancha libre al extraño para que se acercara a él y exactamente eso fue lo que paso, despacio pero decidido esta vez con pasos confiados se coloco a su lado, se miraron de cerca por primera vez y podia casi verse la electricidad surgir entre ellos. Manos timidas que se buscaban sin llegar a ninguna parte, solo juguetando con la ropa, la orilla de su camisa de repente parecia tan interesante, su sonrojo crecia cada vez que se topaba con esa verde mirada, si bien sus propios ojos tambien eran verdes solian reflejar el color en ellos haciendolos lucir celestes en muchas ocaciones pero el rubio poseia unos profundos ojos verdes, como ningun otro y eso lo tenia hipnotizado por completo.

Los minutos corrian pero esta vez la monotonia de pasar estacion por estacion se hacia mas divertida y atrevida, hasta que sus manos se rozaron, las miradas se cruzaron y se hicieron gestos cómplices, Philippe se sintió mas confiado y con un lento movimiento llevo su mano hasta rozar el rostro del extraño quien recibio la caricia con una especie de devocion.

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, respirando el mismo aire, sintiendo lo mismo, atraccion y deseo, ganas de estar con alguien del que no sabes nada pero puedes imaginar momentos intimos y sentirte... porque no decirlo feliz, aunque sólo fuera una fantasia con alguien dentro de un vagón del metro.

De nuevo el pitido que anuncia que estan por arribar a una nueva estacion y por la cara del rubio es facil deducir que es el momento de separarse, para Philippe es duro pensar en dejar ir a este hombre.

El rubio parece leer su mente y se inclina para dejar un dulce y fugaz beso en sus labios y luego lo mira con una intensidad que hace que le hierva la sangre a Philippe, no quiere dejarlo ir pero no sabe que puede hacer...es en ese momento que entran a la estación, Philippe siente esta angustia crecer en él, se vuelve desesperación, el tiempo se esta acabando rapidamente y es cuando busca entre su ropa y da con un boligrafo, toma la mano del extraño rubio y apunta su numero de móvil en la palma de esa suave mano.

No se han dicho ni media palabra pero no parecia hacer falta, los dos sonrien mientras los números son marcados sobre la piel de la mano del rubio que siente un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y unas ganas de no querer irse jamas.

Pero el tren se detiene, los dos hacen un pequeño puchero al unisono y el rubio se levanta dirigiendose hacia la puerta sin despegar la vista de Philippe.

Desciende del vagon y se miran mientras el rubio llega hasta la ventana de Philippe y con dos de sus dedos deposita un beso sobre el vidrio y levanta el brazo para mostrarle que se ha llevado con él algo mas que el corazón de Philippe.

La cara de asombro de Philippe es como un poema, no puede creer su estupidez pero aunque intente hacer algo ya es tarde, el tren comienza su marcha y solo le queda seguir con la mirada a ese extraño mientras se alejan y observa como ese ladronzuelo le sonrie y hasta mueve la mano en un gesto de despedida, despues de todo se sigue viendo hermoso y es duro reconocerlo.

Philippe se deja caer en su asiento, no puede creerlo, roza sus labios con sus dedos y siente aún la calidez de aquellos labios, debio haberlo sabido, a él esa clase de fantasias romanticas nunca le pasan, si lo razona sabe bien que un hombre tan atractivo como ese sólo podria querer una cosa y no pensaba ya en la posibilidad de que lo hubiera deseado a él, le costaria olvidar esa cara de angel con presencia desbordante que sin decir una sola palabra habia logrado seducirlo.

Entendia bien que no podia seguir huyendo mas tiempo, se acomodo de nuevo en el vagón y siguio con rumbo a la siguiente estacion, trato de estar como si nada a pesar de un par de miradas curiosas que se preguntaban tal vez las mismas cosas que él sobre aquel rubio extraño.

Pasaron un par de horas, estaba llegando a casa en un taxi que tomo en el centro de la ciudad, su pequeña odisea fue cansada, al llegar a la estacion siguiente se bajo y reporto el robo, pero omitio el hecho de que sabia quien lo habia cometido e incluso que hasta su numero de movil le habia dado al perpetrador.

Su estupidez parecia no conocer limites y estaba avergonzado, un oficial de policia de la estacion le ofrecio su ayuda, lo acompaño y levantaron juntos una denuncia, al poco estaba sentando en un taxi camino a casa.

Su casa o mas bien la mansión de su familia estaba lejos de la ciudad, en una zona cara y lujosa, era lo que había conocido toda su vida y dado el resultado de esa noche era poco probable que quisiera aventurarse de nuevo en la ciudad.

Al pasar por el recibidor Bontemps (consejero y fiel mayordomo de la familia bueno mas bien ahora de su hermano) acudio a recibirlo.

-nos preocupamos al no saber donde se encontraba, su hermano ya ha cenado y se encuentra descansando en estos momentos, ¿le apetece algo o prefiere ir a sus habitaciones de inmediato?

Philippe medio sonrio y recordo de un solo golpe todo su cansancio y agradecio en silencio el hecho de que su hermano ya estuviera recluido.

-ire a mi habitacion gracias y buenas noches

Se disponia a comenzar a subir unas finas y casi interminables escaleras de madera cuando...

-antes de olvidarlo, un joven vino hace un par de horas y dejo para usted un portafolios, lo coloque en el estudio de su habitacion

Philippe giro velozmente el rostro y miro con extrañeza a Bontemps

-un joven... pero quie--

Sus palabras se ahogaron dentro de su garganta acaso podia ser él...

-al parecer su señoria dejo su portafolio en algun sitio y este hombre vino a entregarlo, le sugiero que lo revise por si falta algo reportarlo de inmediato

Las palabras de Bontemps parecian lejanas, sin darse cuenta se apresuro a su habitación, en ella al comienzo de forma separada estaba su estudio, luego daba paso a la habitacion principal donde propiamente dicho estaba su recamara.

Busco frenetico con la mirada y ahi estaba sobre un rincón de su escritorio, su portafolios.

Parecia estar bien a simple vista pero se acerco con cuidado, lo abrio y reviso documento por documento, su movil estaba ahi, incluso su cartera, hasta el ultimo billete y moneda estaban ahí todo estaba completo, si la idea no era robarlo entonces porque el rubio lo habia tomado...

Fue cuando lo vio, un pequeño trozo de papel con una hermosa caligraifa y un par de palabras escritas:

**_**Lo siento...** _ **

**_**por cierto yo tambien soy Philippe** _ **

Asi que ya sabia su nombre, Philippe... seria acaso una broma, no tenia pensado ni siquiera volver a verlo y ahora esto... su cabeza parecia un avispero de tantas preguntas que se hizo al mismo tiempo.

Tomo la nota y su movil y reocordo que el extraño tenia su numero, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama cuando el aparato comenzo a vibrar.

Numero desconocido, no dudo nada en contestar:

-¿si?

-cenarias mañana comnigo Philippe

-porque lo haria despues de que me robaste como se que no planeas algo mas para mi, ya sabes donde vivo, mi nombre y tambien sabes que tengo suficiente dinero como para...

-shhhhhh tendras que arriesgarte supongo, te mandare mi direccion en un mensaje y es cosa tuya si vienes o no, te espero a las 7

Y la voz se corto asi como si nada, Philippe se sintio molesto mas que nada porque sabia que el extraño parecia conocerlo mejor de lo que él mismo pretendia.

Se fue a dormir tratando de no pensar en esos ojos verdes... para su desgracia fue imposible no hacerlo.

El día transcurrio de forma lenta, mas de lo normal, todo parecia irritarlo, solo quería dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir esa ansiedad, de contar lo minutos, sabia que lo haria, sabia que iria a verlo, el porque era un misterio incluso para él mismo, ¿que era lo que queria de ese extraño, que pretendia, porque sentia esa horrible necesidad de conocerlo, de estar cerca, incluso de yacer con él?

Esa idea era parte de su actual dilema, de hecho, habia pasado la noche imaginando cada trozo de piel, saboreando, sintiendolo sobre su cuerpo, rozando su sexo, incluso lo imagino dentro de él... era un tormento tener que esperar, sabia lo que queria del rubio y haria todo a su alcance para conseguirlo.

Al dar las seis de la tarde la oficina comenzó a vaciarse, Louis habia salido ya porque tenía cita con la amante en turno, entre los dos en un acuerdo implicito en silencio se ignoraron, al parecer aún no recuperados del todo de la ultima de sus discusiones, de ahi que la tension se podia sentir entre ellos y todos los empleados les re huian. Pero la mente de Philippe estaba en otra parte, saco su movil y observo la direccion una y otra vez hasta que se decidió.

Philippe tomo la bocina del telefono sobre su escritorio y ordeno que preparan su auto, iria a la cita pero por su propio bien esta vez llevaria a su chofer con él.

Entrego la dirección a su chofer y trato de tranquilizarse durante el transcurso del viaje, mas facil de decir que hacer, sus dedos jugaban impacientes sobre su pierna llevando un ritmo imaginario con su mente algo para tratar de calmarse, habia investigado por internet el sitio de la direccion que le dio el otro Philippe, era un lugar pintoresco muy cerca del centro de la ciudad, un lugar mas bien bohemio, lleno de artistas plasticos y rodeado de museos y centros de arte, ese detalle llamo su atencion porque el lugar tenia fama de ser el hogar de muchos artistas y aspirantes a serlo.

El auto por fin se detuvo frente a un edificio color gris oscuro perfectamente cuidado, el lugar se veia a simple vista bastante interesante, para Philippe era igual que si llegaba a un barrio de mala muerte le habria dado lo mismo, de todas formas nada lo detendria de poder volver a ver al rubio, bajo con tiento y le indico a su chofer que le esperara, al ser una calle con bastante transito tendria que estacionarse en algun lugar pero sinceramente esa no era una de sus preocupaciones en este momento.

Al acercarse a la puerta principal y ver los nombres en los timbres se percato que no tenia idea de como se apellidaba el otro Philippe asi que busco con ahinco, hasta que justo el ultimo de los timbres marcaba en una pequeña plaquita dorada **_**P.LORRAINE**_** algo dentro de si le dijo era esa la persona que buscaba.

Toco y espero, nada sucedia hasta que un zumbido le indico que alguien habia abierto la puerta para él, asi sin mas, sin siquiera preguntar como dando por hecho de que sabia de quien se trataba.

El edificio por dentro estaba limpio y ordenado no tenia un conserje a quien preguntar por donde ir asi que camino derecho hasta dar con un elevador, uno antiguo como de carga, donde tienes que jalar una especie de cuerda para abrirlo y poder entrar en el. Asi lo hizo recordando el numero de timbre sabia que iba justo al ultimo piso y marco el número 5 aún sin saber con que rayos se toparia al llegar.

No tardo mas de un par de minutos y sintió como el elevador se detenia abruptamente anunciando que habia llegado a su destino, podia escuchar música, detecto un delicioso aroma y eso le animo a entrar.

Al bajar noto de inmediato que se trataba de un desvan enorme, era todo el piso, estaba decorado con mucho estilo, muebles minimalistas, luz tenue, tecnologia en el alumbrado que seguramente era controlado por la voz del dueño del lugar.

Comenzó a sentirse maravillado por el ambiente, llevo su mano hacia su pecho mientras caminaba hacia un enorve ventanal y se perdio por un momento en el paisaje privilegiado que el rubio debia mirar cada dia.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Una voz en su espalda lo hizo salir de su estupor y voltear rapidamente para encontrarse con esa mirada de verde profundo que en tan solo 24 horas habia revuelto su vida.

-solo vine a decirte que ...

El rubio rio complacido al notarlo tan nervioso

-se a lo que has venido no tienes que decirlo

-eres un idiot-

Pero Philippe no termino de reclamarle cuando los labios del otro Philippe ya estaban sobre los suyos, tomandolo por la cintura y jalandolo hacia su cuerpo, tocando y tomando sin preguntar como si todo de Philippe le perteneciera.

El beso comenzo a ser mas intenso no como la primera vez que se encontraron en aquel vagòn cuando Philippe Lorraine (ahora si ya sabia su nombre) le dio un beso tan suave como el toque de una mariposa, este beso en cambio era un beso exigente, erotico, lleno de pasión donde dos lenguas jugaban a dominar a la otra, donde la saliva comenzaba a mezclarse y pequeños y dulces gemidos salian de la boca de ambos.

Philippe estaba perdido, perdido en esos brazos que lo sujetaban con fuerza y comenzaban a llevarlo hacia el fondo de aquel enorme desvan al que ni siquiera ya prestaba atencion solo le interesaba una cosa y eso era tocar y ser tocado, eliminar toda barrera entre ellos, sentir su piel frotandose con la de Lorraine (era increible lo rapido que su cerebro se estaba acostumbrando a ese nombre).

De repente sus piernas chocaron con algo, lo detuvieron y las manos del otro Philippe comenzaron a desnudarlo, sus bocas se despegaron y los labios comenzaron a explorar el cuello y la mandibula de Philippe dejando un camino humedo que lo estaba enloqueciendo, ahora sus manos tambien buscaban, querian arrancar la ropa, desgarrar todo lo que interrumpiera la busqueda de saciarse de ese cuerpo, pronto comenzo a sentir la suave piel en la yema de sus dedos, el costado del torso, la espalda, los brazos, logro quitar con una gran desesperacion la camiseta de Lorraine y este tambien comenzo a quitarle la camisa sin mayor cuidado, con botones que salian volando en todas direcciones, fue entonces cuando su cuerpo se dejo caer en un suave lecho, la cama de Lorraine, un cobertor, almohadas y pequeños cojines todo salio volando para dar espacio a dos cuerpos que se buscan muy necesitados, esta vez fue el turno de los pantalones de ambos, Lorraine comenzo por retirarle sus finos zapatos, que fueron a dar a algun rincón de la habitacion sin mayor reparo, luego siguio su cinturon, un boton mas, luego un cierre y pudo sentir claramente como su miembro era liberado.

La ropa interior fue lo siguiente en ser despachado para sufrir el mismo destino de sus demas pertenencias ahora perdidas en una habitacion desconocida, cada accion iluminada en una suave luz azul que te incitaba a la tranquiliada y a la confianza, ¿se conocia lo suficiente como para tener sexo.... ? claro que no, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, el otro Philippe estaba de regreso y besando el lobulo de su oreja, pasando por su cuello y bajando por su pecho, jugando a dar pequeñas mordidas y chupaditas a sus pezones, demasiado estaba sintiendo como para detenerse a pensar si este encuentro era peligroso o no.

En un instante Lorraine estaba besando su abdomen, poniendo mucha atencion en su ombligo, llenandolo de besos y lenguetazos por donde pasaba, probando toda su piel.

Hasta que comenzo un camino descendente, guiado por un rastro de vellos que lo llevarian a encontrar a su principal presa, el miembro y testiculos de Philippe.

Lorraine comenzo de forma dulce y entregada, brindando toda su atencion en darle placer a cada zona, desde pequeñas lamidas sobre la punta de su pene, pasando por besos mas profundos en cada uno de sus testiculos, poniendo especial enfasis incluso en su ano, donde comenzo con otro juego peligroso que esta vez tambien involucraba los dedos, mismos que no tardaron en tocar todo lo que encontraban y que ayudaron a acariciar su miembro, a ponerlo erecto en compañia de esa sensual boca y esa juguetona lengua.

Los gemidos de Philippe comenzaron a hacerse mas fuertes, sus caderas tambien llevaban el ritmo de esa boca que ahora ya sin pena estaba tomandolo por completo, como un niño disfrutando de un delicioso dulce, tomandolo todo sin preguntar.

Esta forma de ser de Lorraine, el hecho de que tenia a Philippe completamente a su merced, con las piernas abiertas de la forma mas impudica, revolviendose en su cama, gimiendo como una ramera por él, perdido en el extasis de un orgasmo que se acercaba con mayor valocidad a cada instante, mas preocupado por dar que por recibir placer.

La lengua y la boca de Lorraine lo acariciaban, lo succionaban, lo chupaban, lo tragaban hasta topar con el fondo de una garganta ansiosa por recibir su semen.

Y eso exactamente fue lo que paso, no tardo mucho cuando su corazón comenzo a acelerarse aún más, su respiacion se hacia imposible y sus dedos se enredaban en ese precioso cabello dorado, 

-ahhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Un gemido mas y mas fuerte, un momento o dos y todo quedo en blanco, solo era sentir, sentir como esa boca recibia toda su escencia y la tragaba como si fuera un elixir.

Despues de ese momento Philippe tardo unos segundos en registrar que habia tenido un profundo orgasmo, esta vez sentia con claridad como dedos curiosos tocaban su entrada y separaban sus gluteos, buscando acariciaban para colarse en él.

Y entonces la voz del otro Philippe

-¿quieres que te coja no es asi?

Lorraine regresaba esos dedos a tocar su entrada, los llevaba a concoer al que en ese momento era su amante, estaba recargado en el muslo de Philippe observando como su pecho subia y bajaba aun con rapidez despues de su orgamo.

Philippe tardo un momento en contestar porque dentro de su cabeza las palabras no se alcanzaban a formar, estaba demasiado cansado para hablar solo atino a acomodarse sobre la cama, llegar casi hasta lo que creia era una cabecera y abrir las piernas de forma descarada para manisfestar sus deseos mas primitivos y basicos

-cógeme

Eso fue todo lo que Lorraine necesitaba escuchar, en menos de diez segundos su pene estaba completamente erecto y su cuerpo sobre Phiippe, besandolo de nuevo y dejandolo probar su propio sabor, mientras con dedos agiles y obviamente expertos comenzo a intentar penetrarlo.

Al no lograrlo de forma adecuada se despego un momento del cuerpo de Philippe para buscar algo en un pequeño cajon de algo parecido a un buro a lado de la cama y muy cerca de la cabeza de Philippe que logro mirar lo que Lorraine hacia, tomaba algo que seguramente debia ser un lubircante y un preservativo.

Lastima por el preservativo Philippe en esos momentos habria sido capaz de pagarle si se lo cogía asi sin nada, para poder sentir la escencia de Lorraine chorreando dentro de él.

Sus pensamientos no llegaron a mucho porque el otro Philippe comenzo con su ardua tarea, besos castos de nuevo en sus labios, luego en su oreja y terminando en su cuello, para retomar en su pecho y entretenerse con esos pequeños y rosados pezones que no hacian mas que ponserse duros al minimo estimulo recibido por esa pecaminosa lengua que no dudaba en hacer lo que se le plazca.

Dedos esta vez acompañados de lubricante que se abren camino en su ano, buscando, tocando, encontrando ese punto que lo hace gemir aun mas, que lo hacen abrir mas las piernas como si eso fuera posible, que se mueven dentro y logran que su pene aun recuperandose de su recien orgasmo logre prestar atención y luzca erecto de nuevo.

No pasaria mucho cuando un par de dedos se convierten en tres y tras un momento y el ruido de un empaque rompiendose Philippe sabe que pronto tendra dentro a Lorraine y lo ansia, lo ansia tanto que podria ponerse a gritar de la impaciencia.

-ahhhhh

Un gemido ahogado de parte de Lorraine que sujeta sus piernas por detras de sus rodillas para mantenerlo en su lugar, al parecer la sutileza no es su fuerte y eso le encanta a Philippe.

Una estocada fuerte, luego otra mas profunda, su cuerpo lo recibe, lo añora, lo necesita

-aghhhhh

Otro gemido esta vez mas fuerte y profundo que acompaña el movimiento brusco de Lorraine

Esta dentro, completamente dentro y Philippe siente que no tiene oxigeno suficiente para seguir respirando como si con esa penetracion tran profunda Lorraine hubiera llegado hasta sus pulmones.

Pero no dicen nada, no se queja solo siente, Lorraine hace y Philippe se deja hacer.

Un momento mas y el movimiento regresa, cada vez con mas fuerza cada vez mas profundo.

Philippe registra en su mente palabras y gemidos entre mezclados de Lorraine y suyos

Capta cosas como- te estoy cogiendo- ahhh estas tan estrecho, se siente bien estar tan dentro de ti

Philippe sabe que esta sonriendo por que es tal cual lo habia imaginado hace tan solo unas horas pero no puede hablar solo sentir, sentir y una y otra vez como ese pene entra y sale de él

-ahhhh si, mas

-mas que Philippe ahhhhhh

-mas rapido, mas duro ahhhhh ahhhhh

-te dare tanto y tan duro que te prometo no podras levantarte de mi cama en horas y entonces te voy a coger de nuevo hasta que entiendas que ahhhhhh solo yo puedo tenerte asi

Lorraine cumplio su promesa el sexo se torno mas y mas frenetico, la cama rechinaba, sus gemidos llenaban todo al igual que palabras que se perdian en la pasion.

Fue cuando Philippe lo sintio, un pequeño temblor, un estremecimiento en su interior acompañado de casi gritos de placer y esta vez era él quien los estaba procurando al otro Philippe, por instinto mas que por otra cosa busco su rostro, necesitaba verlo justo en el momento en que se corriera solo asi sabria...

Lorraine no se resistio en pleno orgasmo ofrecio sus labios a Philippe sin saber que lo que este queria era ver su rostro, con ambas manos lo tenia sujeto, justo en el momento en que comenzo a correrse dentro de Philippe.

Y lo que este miro lo dejo embelesado, no habria palabras para describirlo y era aún mejor de lo que habia planeado, en verdad no habia conocido el significado de belleza hasta ese momento, mirando ese rostro y al dueño de esos preciosos ojos verdes.

Lorraine termino y se dejo caer sobre Philippe quien lo recibio con brazos y piernas abiertas, gustoso y feliz pero sobre todo satisfecho con su descubrimiento.

Solo fueron unos momentos cuando Lorraine reacciono y comenzo a salir de Philippe, su pene perdia fuerza y tamaño y el aún tenia puesto el condón y era necesario desecharlo de inmediato.

Philippe observo con pereza como Lorraine se quito el preservativo y lo tiro en lo que al parecer era un pequeño bote a lado de la cama- y entonces hablo sin siquiera pensar

-podias no haberte puesto nada ¿sabes?

Lorraine lo miro con una sonrisa de lado y se recosto sobre su costado

\- entonces eso habria sido estupido e irresponsable

\- no me hubiera importado

Philippe era verdaderamente sincero y esperaba en algun momento de verdad sentir a Lorraine dentro y sin ninguna barrera que los separara pero al parecer para el rubio eso no era relevante.

-¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

Lorraine comenzaba a jugar con el cabello de Philippe desperdigado en la almohada

-si

-¿quieres quedarte a pasar la noche conmigo?

Philippe correspondio el gesto y enredo uno de sus dedos en ese precioso cabello rubio

-si

-¿quieres venir de nuevo mañana?

Lorraine esta vez lo acerco a su cuerpo sujetandolo de la cintura y haciendo que esta vez fuera Philippe quien trepara encima suyo

-si

Philippe enredo sus piernas con las del otro Philippe y no dejo de observarlo...

-Te tengo una pregunta

Philippe se animo a decir a continuacion y el rubio solo espero a saber de que se trataba

-¿que quieres saber?

El otro Philippe tomaba las hermosas y suaves nalgas de Philippe entre sus manos y las estrujaba a su antojo logrando en Philippe que hiciera las caderas hacia adelante en repetidas ocaciones, si seguian asi al parecer la cena tendria que esperar un poco mas...

-puedo llamarte Lorraine

Con una sonrisa en los labios y tratando de besarlo asintió con la cabeza

-¿puedo preguntar algo mas?

Philippe sintio como esos labios dejaban chupetones en su cuello y comenzo a dejarse llevar

-mmmmmh si puedes

-porque tomaste mi portafolios en el tren si ya tenias mi número... no era necesario....

-ah ah ah mignonette desde ahora debes entender que todo lo hice para ti

-¿para mi?

-de que otra forma lo habria hecho mas inolvidable, si hubieras visto tu rostro cuando me fui lo entenderias, en ese momento supe que te habia cambiado para siempre.

Philippe se sintió molesto, él mismo no creia en el amor a primera vista y aquí estaba en la cama de un completo extraño que en menos de 30 segundos parecio comprender como nadie lo que en verdad necesitaba incluso mejor que...

-tengo novio sabes...

Lorraine no detuvo sus atenciones sobre esa blanca piel

-espero no sea celoso entonces

Y los besos retomaron su cuello

-tambien tengo una prometida

Ahora su lengua hacia eso de nuevo dentro de su oreja

-mmmhh un hombre ocupado entonces

Philippe comenzo a sentirse de nuevo excitado y a seguir el ritmo de Lorraine

-si tienes este lugar por que haces cosas como las ayer Ahhhhhhh

Y las caderas de Philippe comenzaron a buscar y sus miembros comenzaorn a rozarse

-Por que es divertido solo por eso

Parecio ser suficiente respuesta para Philippe que con una nueva desesperación dio con esos labios de nuevo y comenzo regalando besos y entregandose una vez mas a los caprichos del rubio.

Si, Philippe tenia cientos de preguntas para Lorraine pero sabia que tendria tiempo suficiente para encontrar las respuestas...

****First Sight** **

****

****Esta pequeña historia esta basada en el corto protagonizado por Evan Williams.** **

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé ya sé perdón por el retraso en mis otras historias pero me decidí por sacar esta idea de mi cabeza primero, los otros fics continuan solo tengan paciencia, gracias a todos los que leen y dejen un comentario o un kudo, soy infinitamente feliz cuando los recibo.


End file.
